Take Me with You
by SilverReplay
Summary: Fingers sweep across a dusty window pane, looking out into the world outside. Dark green eyes see nothing, even when searching for the light. The fluttering of wings echo in his ears, but the silent comfort of his angel does not appear. AU Destiel [50 Prompts]


_**Take Me with You**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing. And I'm pretty sure I'm not making any monetary profit off of this.

_Summary: Fingers sweep across a dusty window pane, looking out into the world outside. Dark green eyes see nothing, even when searching for the light. The fluttering of wings echo in his ears, but the silent comfort of his angel does not appear. AU Destiel __**[50 Prompts]**_

...

**-1-**

**Honesty**

In the silence of the darkened room, the stars barely peeking out of the blanket that seems to cover the sky, Dean sat, wondering. Did he ever speak the truth? Did he ever expect to come back to this small cottage, so secluded in nature that it will be hundreds of miles before he saw civilization? Did Castiel ever intend to come back for him? Or did he just stuff Dean away in this small area, with a seemingly unlimited stock of food in the refrigerator, a large garden of fruits and vegetables in the back, and a nearby stream? It was basically the ultimate getaway, only 1) he didn't want to be alone, and 2) he wanted Cas here now – goddamnit!

**-2-**

**Butterfly**

Dean developed an odd fascination for butterflies. They're insects, yet the disgust people feel towards this classification is not often extended to the fluttering bugs. Their wings flit through the air freely, meandering from flower to flower, yet they bring good and help the world without meaning to. Unintentional goodness – something the world needs nowadays, or just goodness in general really. And the metamorphosis they undergo, as if their development reaches a peak point where they just break free of the mold they have been cast in and morph into something near otherworldly. Too bad he can no longer see them.

**-3-**

**Daisies**

Calloused fingers thumb at the thin stalk of green in his hands. Slowly caressing the off-white petals of the flower in his hand, he couldn't help but sigh as he snipped the stem with a single twitch of his finger. The daisy falls lifeless into his palm – no, it is still alive, but only for a while. 'It is like me,' Dean remarks internally. Cut off from civilization, from everything and everyone he knows, trapped in this isolated land of flowers and greenery, it is a wonder how he is surviving. He has his own necessities, just like this daisy, and without it, he'll die. Innocence, fidelity, secrecy, purity, and beauty. His innocence gone with the fire that has stolen his childhood and mother. Fidelity – a false hope, for how will he even know if his angel will stay true when he was just tossed to the side in this makeshift prison? Secrecy, well it is certainly a secret of where he is hiding. Purity – he scoffs, what is pure about him? Beauty, who can love a broken man like him? Dean crushed the daisy in his hand before dropping it. He brushed his hands on his jeans before leaving the fields for the walls of his cottage.

Some days were worse than others. Some days, he just about had enough.

**-4-**

**Sunshine**

Sometimes he would just lay down outside, nestled comfortably in the soft grass around him, and gaze blankly at the sky. He would feel the sun's rays push down on him, the warmth – sweltering or cozy – would spread throughout his body. These days, he would stay still, maybe for hours on end. Only, even if to delude himself, to imagine the fluttering of wings and the slight tinge of ozone around him. Then he would find himself nestled not in the earth, but in a pair of warm arms and feathers. But when the sunshine fades, he would wake up from his daydream and find himself alone, like always.

**-5-**

**Blue**

He missed looking into pools of startling blue eyes. He missed comparing it to the shimmering oceans whenever they visit the coastal regions. He missed looking up into the sky and seeing the azure shade illuminating, and internally remarking that it pales in comparison to a certain angel's eyes. He missed brushing aside black bangs to stare into those blue eyes. He missed them so much. But what he missed most is who those blue eyes belong to. And yet, Dean growled, he still won't fucking come back. He looked up at the sky in anger before stomping into the house, slamming the door shut behind him.

**-6-**

**Green**

Oh what he wouldn't give (basically anything but sex, booze, and Cas) to see the color of the earth, to be able to visually recognize and identify what is around him. Being blind sucked.

**-7-**

**Ocean**

He wanted to see the ocean. To see the ever-changing shades of blue and green intermix and bring forth the most transcendent colors seen underneath the sun. The rays would strike the misty vapors and bring forth rainbows, a kaleidoscope of colors that he regretted every taking granted of. But most of all, he wanted to see the ocean with _him_ again.

**-8-**

**Salt**

It became habit now, to spread the crystals along the floors, windows, entryways. The thin powdery line was rough and ragged. He can't see, how should he be able to do perfect lines like he used too? Over time though, he could just grab a canister and sprinkle it along the ground, not even pausing as he swerved around furniture and walls to stay supernaturally safe.

**-9-**

**Fire**

He has a love-hate relationship with fire. It took away his mother. It took away Sammy's desperate freedom. It took away Sammy's sanity. After his girlfriend died, Sammy took more risks, he became so similar to dad that it frightened Dean sometimes. So intent on searching for the yellow-eyed demon that he would never get peace until that son of a bitch was dead. So when it came to save Sammy from Death's grips, he didn't hesitate. He didn't have anything to live for if Sammy's dead, he sold his soul. Even if he'll be gone in a year, at least Sammy would be alive and obtain the peace he needs to rest his soul. But fire also saved him, how many times did a good blast of fire kill those monsters? And now, fire was one of the only ways he was able to stay warm. Cas wasn't nice enough to give him electricity. Or internet. Or pie. So he had to make do with what he had. Which sucked because he hasn't cooked in so long since Sammy left for college and dad ditched him. Because back then he didn't feel like cooking and just ate whatever. Now he has to use what mom taught him to survive.

**-10-**

**Warmth**

He associated warmth with many things. Be it safety, comfort, peace, serenity, his most favorite association was Cas. Feathery wings wrapping around him, it reminded him of the good old days.

…

**See that little button down there?**

**:) Be much appreciated if you click 'Review' and just drop a comment. Doesn't have to be long, just let me know what you think.**

**-SilverReplay**


End file.
